1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a wet brake system and more particularly to a wet brake system wherein a series of plates are operatively connected to the differential carrier, housing and a differential side gear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is applicable to smaller vehicles, either electric or gas, and may be incorporated into either the front or the rear axles. Examples of such vehicles are ATV's, golf, turf and light utility vehicles. Drum brakes on such vehicles have a typical problem in that they wear out and make noise. The semi-metallic shoes and rotors wear from normal use and from being exposed to the elements. Additionally, they have a tendency to squawk as parts wear.
One example of a wet brake system that has been developed for such vehicles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,890 entitled “Brake System for Vehicles” and assigned to Kawasaki. This patent describes a brake system for use in vehicles wherein the brake system is tied to the differential carrier and axle. The present invention ties the brake system to the differential and a side gear and not to the axle. Still further, the present invention addresses the problems of bias and provides for a brake system which helps to eliminate bias between the two wheels driven by the differential.